The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) integrated circuit device that includes a perimeter capacitance well junction.
A Schottky barrier is a potential barrier that is formed at the junction where a metal and semiconductor meet. The Schottky barrier is a form of a rectifier that works well as a diode. A Schottky barrier typically has a lower junction voltage, and decreased depletion width in the metal when compared to a standard p-n semiconductor junction. A metal-semiconductor junction acts as an ohmic contact if it does not rectify the current. The rectifying properties of a Schottky barrier depend on the metal's work function, the band gap of the intrinsic semiconductor, the type and concentration of dopants in the semiconductor, etc.
Conventional Schottky barrier diodes are limited by parasitic perimeter capacitance. The embodiments described below provide an improved Schottky barrier diode with a decreased anode to isolation junction capacitance in a p-type SBD and cathode to isolation junction capacitance in a n-type SBD. Thus, the embodiments herein provide substrate isolation with minimized perimeter capacitance for improved circuit performance.